


Maudit //Coming Soon//

by FoxlushFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxlushFox/pseuds/FoxlushFox
Summary: The storyof a cursea superstitionand an impoverished town in which it all starts.





	Maudit //Coming Soon//

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello all! I know, i know... what am i doing writing a prologue when i still have MANY chapters to go with Wrong Prints. And yes you are correct, i SHOULD be writing that instead, and don't worry! I will be. But i also wanted to release the teaser of my upcoming plans. I just can't get either ideas out of my head so i finally wrote this out just to share with you all! Be prepared. I'm sure you all will guess where i am going with this, But until i post the first chapter, i will leave my tags discreet. I hope you will enjoy this as well. And thank you all for the overwhelming support as usual. <3  
> Much love,  
> Fox. //

_ Fairytales do not exist. Magic doesn’t exist. There is no way. No matter how many stories I read, no matter how much I wish it was true. Fools tales are created in order to keep fools like my Brother from travelling through the Forbidden Forest, especially alone, for his job. Something he still does, regardless of the warnings. This town will never accept him, which is why he has to go so far out for odd jobs. It isn’t his fault, he is just too eccentric for his own good. It is really this town that could learn a thing or two from him. _

_ Because of my Brother though, the towns people have odd opinions of me too, not that I can blame them. They just aren’t as interested in culture, not as interested in having knowledge further than the hunters guild and farming. It’s almost like it is frowned upon to have higher education. Breed the children to go as far as farming, hunting, marrying, and having more children to repeat the process. Not me, and certainly not my Brother. We had moved into this town a few years ago actually, the city was becoming too loud for my Brother, and he always thought the country life suited me. I remember the day we moved, people stared from the streets and from their bedroom windows. _

_ The eyes on us made my Brother spastic with high energy, he laughed the whole time we moved boxes inside the charming cottage towards the end of the valley. He was an inventor, so of course a lot of the items they moved inside where parts of his weird trinkets. In the move, I had lost all my story books in the process, but on the way in I had noticed an alluring, shabby, library building. My Brother already knew where my heart was set to go, so when we had finished unpacking he dismissed me with a knowing smile. _

_ I remember well, the first time my Brother was heading out for an odd job. A couple from the town stopped us as i saw him off, warning of the Forbidden Forest and how it was unsafe to travel through there. ‘Take a wrong turn monsieur, an’ you will find yourself in an abandoned chateau. But il faut se méfier, there is told of a phantom creature whom dwells there.’ Beware? But in the same instance, the woman beside the man who had told us of the myth elbowed him and shook her head with an eye roll. ‘No one has lived in that chateau for centuries, i’m sure. Though, il faut se méfier of loups, for they have gotten more dangereux.’  _

_ My Brother only nodded to the couple with a large smile, thanking them before bidding us goodbye. The couple looked as though they were sorry for me. I only gripped the storybook i had checked out from Louie, one of the triplet owners of the Library tightly to my chest, and found my way to my home. It was unusual of course, such an impoverished town having such a superstition like a creature in a castle. There is such a large amount of haunty men and giggling women in this town, but none seemed to be keen on my obsession with reading. _

_ Especially not the man who, since the day we moved here, did nothing but interrupt my reading to show himself off to me. Countless times, he would flaunt around me, going on and on about the game he caught as if it made me impressed by his ‘manliness’. He admitted countless times, that he was intrigued by how similar we looked, commenting on how beautiful he was, and how looking at me somehow made his confidence soar. _

_ The fact that my Brother liked it here was a surprise, but we stayed much to my dismay. At least the triplets at the library weren’t half as brainless as most the people here. As nice as the large majority was, sometimes the ones that made me question the education system out weighed my feelings of the charm the town could provide. Unfortunately, this place was growing on me, especially with how much my Brother truly adored the country. _

_ ‘Helps me really focus on my inventions my dearest beloved brother. Give it a chance.’ If i didn’t adore him so much, I would have requested we moved as soon as we had settled. My Brother’s odd jobs always kept him away for days at a time, though he always came back to me, safe and sound. No harm from wolves, and certainly no superstitions that were meant to scare the young. _

_ Fairytales do not exist. Magic doesn’t exist. There is no way. No matter how many stories I read, no matter how much I wish it was true. Fools tales are created in order to keep fools like my Brother from travelling through the Forbidden Forest. So… when my Brother didn’t return when I had been expecting him to, i didn’t immediately start to worry. Not until his horse frantically paraded the town, whinnying in fear... _


End file.
